Stay By Me
by cotton-angel
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli are childhood best friends. Five years after Cagalli lost touch with Athrun. What will happen when he is her new boss?
1. Chapter 1

**Stay By Me**

_Summary: Athrun and Cagalli are childhood best friends. Five years after Cagalli lost touch with Athrun. What will happen when he is her new boss?_

_I am an Inuyasha fanfic writer. My sister, somehow, made me watch Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, I got addicted. My favourite pairing is Athrun and Cagalli. Not that you'll read this, but yeah…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or GSD. **_

_**Chapter One: Part One: The Dance**_

"Cagalli," Kira shouted up the stairs to his twin sister, "You're going to be late for school… like usual."

"You're only telling me this because you want to meet your best friend." Cagalli said knowingly as she combed her blonde hair. Cagalli looked out the window and gave a smile to herself, 'A new day means a new start.' Cagalli thought and started daydreaming. "OW!" Cagalli felt a bump on her head, "What do you think you are doing?" Cagalli was furious. Her own brother is hitting her on her head.

"Getting you to school on time, Cagalli." Kira said and grabbed his car key. After locating his car key, he grabbed Cagalli's hands and dragged her to his car, "We are going to be late."

Cagalli ignored Kira and stared to the right. Then she saw Athrun and Lacus in a car. Somehow it made her boil, 'Maybe it's the heat.' Cagalli thought and continued looking at the scene. Athrun was kissing Lacus passionately on her lips. The scene sickened Cagalli. Then they sped off when she was about to tell Athrun and Lacus to get a room.

"Life… can't live without it, can't live in it." Cagalli sighed and got out of Kira's car.

"Cagalli," Kira said, "Aren't you going to stay in the car until I finish parking?"

"That is your car, not mine." Cagalli smiled at her brother and walked towards school.

'New start of a new year.' Cagalli thought with a big smile on her lips. She spotted Lacus and ran towards her, "Hey Lacus, Athrun." Cagalli said cheerfully.

"Hey Cagalli" Lacus said giving her a hug.

"Cagalli." Athrun just gave her a nod and went to hug Lacus.

"Did you guys check the list yet?" Cagalli asked.

"Hai, I am in homeroom 5." Lacus said.

"Same." Athrun replied as he brushed his hair with his hands.

"Let me check. Wait for me okay?" Cagalli said and went into the crowd.

_**LIST OF HOMEROOMS**_

_Lacus Clyne ---------- Room 5_

Tomoyo Oyro -------- Room 5 

_Athrun Zala ----------- Room 5 _

_Kira Yomato ---------- Room 5 (Did I get his last name right?)_

_Cagalli Yula Atthan – Room 5 (Seriously, I cannot spell…)_

"**ROOM 5**!" Cagalli screamed as she ran out of the crowd to only find herself on the floor, "Ow! Who bumped into me!" Cagalli screamed. A young boy bent down and picked Cagalli up.

"I am sorry." The guy answered, "I am Yzak."

"I-I am Cagalli." Cagalli answered him as she patted the dust off her jeans.

"I am sorry," Yzak gave her an assuring smile.

"It is okay. It is very nice to meet you, but I have to go now." Cagalli smiled back at him, "talk to you later…"

"CAGALLI!" Lacus called out her name when she spotted Cagalli coming out of the crowd.

"Room 5!" Cagalli screamed and pulled Athrun and Lacus to room 5. 'New start… new friends.' Cagalli thought as she sat down to the right of Lacus.

A black hair teacher walked him with frown on his face, " I see this year I get the quiet ones." He said as he took out the attendance. "Okay when I call your name, please sit down. So right now, everyone stand up" Everyone stood up.

* * *

After everyone finally sat down, a young name came rushing through the door.

"Sorry I am late, sir." He apologized.

'Yzak…" Cagalli thought as she continued starring at him.

"Please sit down Mr…" The teacher started and Yzak helped him finished it, "Yzak…"

"Mr. Yzak, you will be sitting beside Cagalli Yula." He said and continued talking about the rules and schedule of the school.

* * *

"Thank god that is over." Cagalli said as she looked at her schedule, "Lacus what class do you have?"

"I have Chemistry room 29" Lacus answered him.

"Sorry, I have Physics, I'll see you later honey." Athrun said and gave a big kiss to Lacus on her cheeks.

"Bye, bye" Lacus said and walked with Cagalli to room 29.

"God I hate him." Cagalli said it loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

"I love him!" Lacus said as if she was in La-La-Land.

"Okay…" Cagalli said and pushed Lacus into the classroom. The classroom was white with brick walls. It was cold and the teacher was old.

--ACHOO! —Lacus sneezed and sniffled, "I-I-I **achoo** think I am sick… **achoo**" Lacus kept on sneezing non-stop.

"You are sick lacus." Cagalli stated the obvious, "Go to the nurse office."

"No!" Lacus argued, "Chemistry is my favourite subject!"

"So!" Cagalli was now getting pissed at her friend, _how could she be so selfless_?

"I don't want to go to the nurse's office Cagalli." Lacus said, "Athrun is going to come here and not find me." Lacus gave another sniffle.

"Go to the nurse's office, and I'll tell Athrun you went there okay?" Cagalli and Lacus both gave him.

"Okay…" Lacus got up and went up the teacher, "May I go to the nurse office?"

The teacher looked up at her and gave her a nod. Then he went back to marking his paperwork. "Hai go" He said and continued marking.

"Thank you…" Lacus said and left the building.

-------------Ring! --------------

"Thank god, saved by the bell." Cagalli said and grabbed all her books heading outside.

"Cagalli." Athrun said and gave her a nod.

"Oh A--…" Before Cagalli could finish her statement about Lacus and the nurse office, Athrun dragged her by the janitor's closet.

"Cagalli, if you want to tell me where Lacus is, I know where she is. I needed to talk to you." Athrun said pinning Cagalli to the wall.

"W-what do you want?" Cagalli is now sounding scared.

"I-I never meant to do the things to you…" Athrun said giving a kiss to Cagalli on her lips.

"You asshole!" Cagalli said kicking him in his nuts.

"Why'd you do that for?" Athrun asked.

"First of all, you are Lacus' boyfriend. Second of all, you stole my first kiss! THRID OF ALL THOSE WERE TWO YEARS AGO AND I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Cagalli said and ran out of the closet.

"I stole her first kiss…" Athrun said touching his own lips and smirked at himself… 'Her first kiss… was mine.' Athrun thought and went to the nurse's office to find Lacus.

'That ass hole! How dare he! He stole my first kiss.' Cagalli thought as she touched her lips.

* * *

**Flashback 2 years ago (Cagalli age 15, Athrun age 15)**

The sun was burning and Cagalli felt light-headed. She looked up at the sun and back onto the floor. Cagalli suddenly lost all her energy and fell onto the floor and could not get up. 'Help…" Cagalli thought as she saw a blue hair guy walk by.

"Miss…" He spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"I-I…" Cagalli closed her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

"Doctor is she going to be okay?" The boy asked.

"Mr. Zala, she just fainted from the heat, she will be fine with some rest." The doctor said and went outside.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the room and it started to spin.

"Try not to move so much." Mr. Zala said as he steadied Cagalli.

"Thanks…" Cagalli said, "I am Cagalli Yula."

"Nice to meet you. Athrun Zala." Athrun answered Cagalli.

"A-Athrun Z-Zala?" Cagalli said and sat right up.

"Uh—yeah." Athrun said rubbing his own head.

"Aren't you that popular kid at school?" Cagalli said staring right into his amber eyes.

"Yeah… So I am guessing you go to the same school as me?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Cagalli answer with a sly smile.

"Hey Cagalli, since the winter dance is coming up, do you want to come with me?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli quickly smiled and answered yes.

* * *

---Ding Dong---

"I'll get that." Cagalli said running in her dress 'God why am I in a dress.'

"H-hi Cagalli, you look beautiful…" Athrun said and he escorted her to his car.

"Thanks…" Cagalli said, "You look pretty handsome yourself." And gave him a smile.

"Thank you Cagalli." Athrun said.

* * *

_The Dance_

"I—uh wanted you to come with me to the dance because…" Athrun started speaking as they danced.

"What?" Cagalli said still looking into his amber eyes.

"I want you to introduce Lacus to me." Athrun said as Cagalli went stoned.

'I knew it…" Cagalli thought, 'Just play cool.' "Sure Athrun, she's over here." Cagalli dragged Athrun to a pink haired girl.

"LACUS!" She shouted and lacus turned around.

"Wow isn't he Athrun?" Lacus asked…

"Yes I am…" He answered…

Somehow Cagalli felt as if her heart were torn apart… 'I knew it. He asked me to the dance, so he can dance with Lacus. I am just some friend no one will ever like…' Cagalli thought as she felt a tear twinkled down her face 'Be strong Cagalli… be strong."

End of Flashback

* * *

Okay I am going to end it here for now… I'll continue later D Oh and people Athrun and Cagalli will be together. D I love you all!

REEVIEEWW

I am a review freak lol. That is if you haven't noticed D. Anyways I have to do my homework now D! Bibi!


	2. Not a good time

**Stay By Me**

**This chapter is kind of disturbing, please do not read it if you do not feel comfortable… Sorry… So if you are not 15 YEARS OLD OR OLDER, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. IT IS A PG15 Story. **

**IF you do not care, then go ahead and read, but I strongly recommend you be 15 years old or older.**

_AN: Hello D This is the second chapter of Stay by me D Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD… however, I dream about owning it everyday and night D_

_I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR FIXING ME ON CAGALLI'S LAST NAME AND KIRA'S! THANK YOU!_

_If you people are wondering… here are the ages:_

_LACUS: 17  
CAGALLI: 17  
ATHRUN: 18  
KIRA: 18  
YZAK: 18  
STELLAR: 18  
__SHINN: 18  
__DEARKA: 17_

**Chapter 2:PART 1: Not a good time**

"Lacus!" Athrun shouted out as he ran towards his girlfriend, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." Lacus replied and sneezed, "Just a little cold I guess. I think the Chemistry room was cold that's all."

"You better feel well before the dance okay? I don't want to go with some other girls." Athrun said then shivered, "Especially ones from a fan club. Those are just freaky."

Lacus laughed, "Don't worry, if I am not able to go maybe you can pick Stellar."

"Stellar? Isn't she Shinn's girlfriend?" Athrun asked, "He will kill me if I ask her to the dance. Maybe I'll ask Cagalli."

"Ca-Cagalli Yula Athha?" Lacus asked.

"Hai, that Cagalli, you know your best friend?" Athrun said as he gave Lacus a hug and kiss on her forehead.

"But, I thought she was going with Yzak?" Lacus stated and kissed him back on his cheeks.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Yzak told us about it, I just didn't think it was true." Athrun said and continued walking home. Athrun felt as if one thousand knifes stabbed at his heart… Was he in love with Cagalli? No he cannot be, he is with Lacus…

"Isn't Yzak a player?" Lacus asked, "You know, everyone loses…"

"Do not say it." Athrun stopped her from continuing, "Lacus you're coming over right?"

"Right, but you haven't answered me…" Lacus said as she tugged on Athrun's shirt begging for him to answer.

"I am not going to answer you." Athrun said and continued walking.

"ATHRUN!" Lacus yelled, "You answer me right now!"

"Fine, my answer is yes okay." Athrun answered annoyingly.

"C-Cagalli…" Lacus whispered to herself worryingly, "What if Yzak takes advantage of Cagalli…

Athrun never thought about it that way. Now that Athrun is worried, he tried to calm himself down so Lacus won't notice, "I guess."

"But what about Cagalli, she may be in danger!" Lacus said.

"Don't worry Lacus, she is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Athrun said and opened his door for Lacus to come in. "Come on in Lacus, there is nothing to worry about okay? I assure you…"

"Okay Athrun… I love you." Lacus said. Those words sounded as if it meant nothing. Sounded as if it were forced out of her mouth.

"How about we have some fun?" Athrun asked lacus.

"Fun?" Lacus questioned.

"This includes the bed, me and you." Athrun said and led Lacus to his bedroom.

* * *

"Mom, I am home!" Cagalli shouted to the living room as she took off her jacket and boots. 

"Cagalli come here dear." Cagalli's mother told her as Cagalli walked into the living room, "Cagalli, I want you to meet Patrick."

"It is nice to meet you sir." Cagalli shook his hands firmly.

"Nice to meet you Cagalli." Patrick answered, "How old are you?"

"I am seventeen sir." Cagalli answered politely.

"Same as my son's girlfriend." Patrick chuckled and continued, "Would you all like to come over to my house for dinner?"

"Sure, we'd love to." Cagalli's mother answered and got upstairs to get ready.

"Cagalli, why don't you get into my car first?" Patrick asked, "I'll wait for your mother."

"Okay, sir." Cagalli got into his black Audi. 'This man must be rich…' Cagalli thought as she looked around the car.

* * *

"So, Lacus." Athrun stood up and went into the washroom. 

"Athrun…" Lacus said, "So what do we do now?"

"You rest." Athrun said in the washroom loud enough for Lacus to hear.

* * *

"We are home!" Patrick shouted, "Athrun?" 

"A-Athrun?" Cagalli choked out, "Athrun Zala is your son?"

"Hai he is my son." Patrick said, "Maid Yoko, prepare dinner for us."

"Yes sir…" Yoko bowed and walked off to the kitchen.

Patrick turned to Athrun's personal assistant Maya, "Maya, where is Athrun?"

"Sir, I think Athrun is in his room, I heard screams from in there." Maya replied and went back to cleaning the living room.

"Thanks Maya." Patrick said.

"No problem sir, I shall get back to cleaning." Maya replied and smiled at Patrick.

Patrick went upstairs followed by Cagalli and her mother. As he grabbed on the handle of Athrun's room, Lacus heard something.

"Athrun… I heard something." Lacus said.

"Problem my dog." Athrun said, "Unlock the door, but used the blanket to cover yourself."

"Okay." Lacus said and wrapped a towel against her and unlocked the door.

**"AHHHHH!"** Lacus screamed as Patrick just stared at his son coming out of his washroom.

"Dad…" Athrun manage to choke out.

"Athrun ZALA!" Patrick shouted to his son, "I want you to take responsibility of what happened right now."

"Ca-Cagalli…" Athrun looked at Cagalli. She was shocked.

'I never thought Athrun would be… you know…' Cagalli thought to herself.

"Cagalli…" Lacus said as she blushed furiously of what just happened here.

"I think we should all sit down and talk about it." Cagalli's mother suggested nicely.

"I'll go down…" Cagalli said quickly and ran off to the living room. 'What am I feeling? Why do I feel like as in I want to cry?'

"Patrick let's go downstairs and wait for them to get dressed and come down." Cagalli's mother dragged Patrick downstairs.

"What just happened here?" Lacus asked with a tint of blush still on her cheeks.

"Nothing, get dressed and we'll go downstairs." Athrun said still remembering Cagalli's sadden look from what she saw, 'Cagalli…" Athrun thought to himself, as he got dressed.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough. Sit down and we'll talk." Cagalli's mother said. 

"Okay…" Lacus replied quietly as she sat down beside Athrun.

"Athrun… I want you to hold responsibility from what happened today." Patrick said.

"Father…" Athrun spoke up, "What responsibility… I don't see what we did wrong."

"ATHRUN ZALA!" Patrick screamed as Cagalli's mother calmed her down, "What if she is pregnant?"

"What if she is not?" Athrun said coolly not wanting to ruin his reputation in front of Cagalli.

_Lay your head on my shoulder  
__Everything is gonna be alright  
__Baby don't you worry 'bout a thing_

"Did you use a condom?" Cagalli asked out of curiosity.

"I-… we…" Lacus couldn't find the words to put together.

"We did not." Athrun said

_I see a rainbow at the end  
__It's gonna be alright  
__So many problems around me  
__Dammit won't they just go away_

"Then there is a big possibility for pregnancy isn't there?" Cagalli stated.

"But…" Lacus tried to speak but was interrupted by Patrick.

"I want you, Lacus Clyne, to take a pregnancy test in a month." Patrick spoke up, "And if it is positive, I want you both to get married right away."

Those words tore Cagalli's heart out.

_Every night I pray, yeah  
__Lord won't you come my way  
__Won't you come and rescue me  
__Help me see the light_

"For now I want you both to get engaged." Patrick said taking out the ring he grabbed earlier, "This is the same wedding ring that your grandmother was wearing before she died."

Cagalli could not hear what was going on. It was all so sudden.

_What do you do when your water runs dry  
__When your greens and your blues turn to black and white  
__It's the story of my life  
__When the fires get out, can you turn 'em off  
__Can you turn 'em off_

"Sir…" Lacus tried to speak up again, but once again was interrupted by Patrick.

"I want you to engage to Lacus right now." Patrick gave a serious look to Athrun.

_I've tried so hard to make it  
__Tried to do the best I could  
__Tried to do some good,yea  
__Like the people that I could  
__Like my family if you would  
__Trying to live a better life  
__Fake friends all around me  
__Trying to be up in my scoop  
__Acting like they're cool, yea_

Cagalli looked at Athrun as he grabbed the ring from his dad. She wished she were Lacus right now.

Athrun kneeled in front of Lacus and began to speak.

_They don't know that I ain't blind So stop trying to waste my  
__time  
__And go on with your bull, yeah  
__What do you do when your water runs dry  
__When your greens and your blues turn to black and white  
__It's the story of my life  
__When the fires get out, can you turn 'em off  
__Can you turn 'em off_

"Lacus, will you marry me?" Athrun asked. Lacus smiled widely at Athrun, "I have no choice…" Lacus gave him another smile, "Hai, I will marry you!" Lacus gave Athrun a hug as he slowly hugged him back.

_Cada vez que siento que el mundo se me esta cerrando  
__Solo pienso en escaparme del mal  
__Y cada vez que siento que el aire se me esta acabando pienso en  
__volar  
__Hasta donde nadie me pueda encontrar_

Cagalli could not believe what she was hearing. "I got to go…" Cagalli said as she stood up.

"Honey where are you going?" Cagalli's mother asked.

"I forgot I have a study group to study with today." Cagalli forced a smile as a single tear dropped from her eyes.

She ran out of the door and out into the rain.

_What do you do when your water runs dry  
__When your greens and your blues turn to black and white  
__It's the story of my life  
__When the fires get out, can you turn 'em off  
__Can you turn 'em off _

'Cagalli…' Athrun thought. He felt as if he wanted to cry. Cagalli finally hated him… It is going to be another long time until she forgives him.

* * *

Cagalli sat on a bench as rain poured onto her head. 'Athrun… getting married.' Cagalli thought as more tear come running out of her eyes. 

"Cagalli?" A guy walked by Cagalli and sat down.

"Yzak?" Cagalli looked at him and gave him a hug as she cried on his shoulders.

"Cagalli… what's wrong?" Yzak asked as he hugged Cagalli back. Then Cagalli cried more.

"Cagalli…" Yzak called out his name again after fifteen minutes of crying.

"I am feeling better." Cagalli said and forced a smile at him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Yzak asked as Cagalli's eyes went wide.

* * *

FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! WEE! 

Like what I say… I AM A REVIEW FREAK! Lolx I LOVE YOU ALL!

Okay this you get to vote on for…

SHOULD **CAGALLI SAY YES OR NO**! NOW PLEASE TELL ME CAUSE I JUST WROTE THE LAST PART SUDDENLY! D

Love you all!

_Shouts to all reviewers: THANK YOU!_

_**Replies:**_

_**Animegirlfan: Thank you, you're the best!**_

_**Cagalli**_ _**Yula Athha: Thank you very much, I wasn't sure about it earlier, but now I know! THANK YOU AGAIN!**_

_**Athrun's Precious Rose: Thank you D lol that part was just sudden, but since most of my fanfic don't have like sudden kissing parts I just thought I put it in the GS fanfic D I am glad you liked it!**_

_**ANONYMOUS: Thank you for telling me Kira's last name D haha I got that wrong! Blackphoniex: I think I got the words AMBER and EMERALD mixed up. Sorry for that mistake! Kura52: Of course it is a Athrun and Cagalli fanfic! I LOVE THAT COUPLE!**_

Okay remember VOTE! **Should Cagalli say yes or no the Yzak?**

BIBI!

REMEMBER TO VOTE OKAY!


	3. Jealousy

**STAY BY ME**

_Okay before I start the chapter, I would like to thank you all, for voting, yes. Lol, I thought most votes would be no, but the majority was yes! YAY!_

_I also would like to apologize for the lateness of this story. I will try and keep up with the dates. I have been addicted to this new game, GUILD WARS. It is kind of like Maple story and Runescape mixed into one game. If you want to ask me any question, add me on T T Angel or Demon Dream_

Chapter One: jealousy

Cagalli stared at Yzak stunned, 'Did he just ask me out?' Cagalli thought as Yzak tried to get her back from zoning out.

"So, do you want to?" Yzak asked again with the most adorable puppy eyes _(OOC!)_

"I would have to say--…" Cagalli started to answer

* * *

Athrun stared at the door where Cagalli have passed. He was in love Cagalli, and he finally found out. He ran out of the door, after her. Just outside of his house, Athrun bumped into a girl, a clone of Lacus.

"Hey Athrun…" The girl spoke.

"W-who are you? Why are you just like Lacus?" Athrun stumbled on his words.

"Athrun… Do you not remember me?" She looked into Athrun's emerald eyes, "It is me, Lacus…"

"B-but you were just in there…." Before Athrun could finish his sentence, the "LACUS" He slept with came out.

"Athrun…" She said, then looking at her clone, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Mia…" She spoke up, broken heart, Mia in Athrun's house.

"M-Mia? You are Mia? Lacus' cousin?" Athrun started freaking out, then he remembered what he was out here for, "Hey, I gotta go, I'll deal with this later."

He ran as quickly as he can, then he saw her, Cagalli… She was not alone… .She was with Yzak. Yzak was one of his best friends. He heard the last sentence coming out of Cagalli, before they leave.

"I would have to say, I love to go out with you Yzak." Were the exact words that came out of her mouth.

Athrun felt really unhappy and uneasy. He felt like he wanted to puke. What is it that he's feeling? No… can it be… He is more in love with Cagalli than he thinks.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and Yzak closing in on each other. Within a second, their lips touched and they started to kiss. 'Cagalli….' His mind screamed. Was it too late to win her back?

With that, Athrun walked away from the scene and back with the problem of Mia and Lacus. Who did he really sleep with? That was the problem he is annoyed with. He went back to his house, with Mia and Lacus sitting and talking.

"I need to talk to you both." Athrun said dragging Mia and Lacus' hand to his room, "Who was I with… like… you know." Athrun couldn't finish what he wanted to say. The thought of Cagalli still lingered in his mind.

"That was I!" Mia shouted happily.

"YOU!" Lacus was furious, her boyfriend and her cousin slept together, "How could you do this to me Athrun! WE ARE THROUGH!"

"L-Lacus…" Before Athrun could finish saying sorry, Lacus ran out of the door with tears on her cheeks.

The walls seems to be falling in Athrun's mind, everything was going to opposite of what he wants. Nothing seems right. So different from what he planned.

----NEXT MORNING—

"Oi CAGALLI, you're going to be late for school again." Kira shouted, again, hitting Cagalli on the head with his newspaper, "You know you always make me late."

"Hai, and it's fun my dear brother." Cagalli laughed loudly and then screamed when Kira dragged her to his car, "Asshole."

"Hey, I am not the ass hole, you are for making me late." Kira stated and started driving. Once again, he hit red light. Cagalli looked to the right of the window, and saw Athrun… alone in the car. Before she can shout anything, she turned her head away and continued the conversation.

_**Wo ting jian ni de sheng yin  
you zhong te bie de gan jue**_

_**(Translation in brackets: When I hear your voice  
I get a special kind of feeling)**_

Athrun looked to the left when the light hit red. There was Cagalli talking Kira. Oh, how he missed her voice. He should not have made the mistake, now it is properly too late to win Cagalli back.

Athrun looked back at the right, it was still red. He was getting more frustrated with himself with Cagalli's presence.

**_Rang WO bu duan xiang bu gan zai wang ji Ni  
WO ji de you yi Ge ren_**

**_(It makes me continually think that I don't dare forget you again. I'll always remember that there's a person)_**

Athrun finally reached school, he parked his car and walked into the school, and then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Athrun asked picking up his cell.

"Athrun Zala." A man's voice spoke up.

"Father…" Athrun walked outside of the building to get a quieter space, "What's the matter."

"Athrun, I have signed you up to go to Tremdom Private Secondary Boarding School." Patrick said.

"O… Kay, where is that?" Athrun asked, now getting a little worried.

**_Yong yuan liu zai WO xin zhong  
Na pa zhi neng gou zhe yang de xiang Ni_**

**_(Who will stay in my heart forever, Even if I can only long for you this way.)_**

"Canada." He replied coldly and closed his phone.

"FATHER!" Athrun screamed through the beeping phone… 'America?' But America was not the only thing on his mind, when he saw Cagalli, which was all he can think of.

"Kira, you sure you don't want to hit me ON THE HEAD AGAIN!" Cagalli screamed at her brother.

"I am sure Cagalli…" Kira answer.

**_Ru guo zhen de you yi tian  
ai Qing li xiang Hui shi xian  
WO Hui jia bei nu li hao hao dui Ni yong yuan bu gai bian_**

**_(But if there really comes a day when this love becomes a reality, I will redouble my efforts to be true to you.)_**

"Cagalli…" Athrun tried to call her name, but Mia appeared. "W-what are you doing here."

"I am YOUR future wife." Mia smiled at her husband to be, "You want to go somewhere?"

"I have school." Athrun said and went to his class.

**_Bu guan Lu you duo me yuan  
yi ding Hui rang ta shi xian  
WO Hui Qin Qin zai Ni er bian dui Ni shuo (dui ni shuo)_**

**_(No matter how long the road, I will surely make this love come true. I'll gently kiss your ear, and say to you,)_**

"ATHRUN!' Mia shouted, " WHAT IF I AM REALLY PREGNANT!" Then within less then a second, everyone turned around looking at Athrun by the school door and Mia's teary eyes.

Cagalli slowly turned around and looked at Athrun and Mia. 'Mia's pregnant…' Cagalli felt like she wanted to cry. The tears were dry, no one could see them, and only Cagalli can feel it.

**_Wo ai Ni ai zhe Ni  
jiu xiang Lao shu ai da mi  
bu guan you duo shao feng yu WO Dou Hui yiran Pei zhe Ni_**

**_("I love you, I'm loving you, Just like mice love rice. No matter the weather, I will still accompany you. )_**

Cagalli quickly turned around and head for her class.

"C-Cagalli…" Athrun started to speak, but he saw Yzak walking next to Cagalli and started holding her hands…. 'Cagalli.' Athrun thought to himself.

**_wo xiang ni xiang zhe ni  
bu guan you duo me de ku  
zhi yao neng rang ni kai xin wo shen me dou yuan yi  
zhe yang ai ni_**

**_(I miss you, I'm missing you, No matter how bitter the way I'm willing to do anything to make you happy. That's the way I'll love you.")_**

'Cagalli… I love you…' Athrun silently thought to himself with Mia running to him and holding his hands dragging him with her to her car.

_OKAY HERE IS THE FULL SONG IN ENGLISH, If it got confusing…._

_When I hear your voice  
I get a special kind of feeling,  
it makes me continually think that I don't dare forget you again.  
I'll always remember that there's a person  
who will stay in my heart forever,  
Even if I can only long for you this way.  
But if there really comes a day  
when this love becomes a reality, _

_I will redouble my efforts to be true to you.  
No matter how long the road  
I will surely make this love come true.  
I'll gently kiss your ear, and say to you,  
"I love you, I'm loving you  
Just like mice love rice.  
No matter the weather, I will still accompany you.  
I miss you; I'm missing you,  
No matter how bitter the way  
I'm willing to do anything to make you happy.  
That's the way I'll love you."_

_AND THE SONG IN CHINESE_

_Wo ting jian ni de sheng yin  
you zhong te bie de gan jue  
rang wo bu duan xiang bu gan zai wang ji ni  
wo ji de you yi ge ren  
yong yuan liu zai wo xin zhong  
na pa zhi neng gou zhe yang de xiang ni  
ru guo zhen de you yi tian  
ai qing li xiang hui shi xian  
wo hui jia bei nu li hao hao dui ni yong yuan bu gai bian  
bu guan lu you duo me yuan  
yi ding hui rang ta shi xian  
wo hui qin qin zai ni er bian dui ni shuo (dui ni shuo)_

_Wo ai ni ai zhe ni  
jiu xiang lao shu ai da mi  
bu guan you duo shao feng yu wo dou hui yiran pei zhe ni  
wo xiang ni xiang zhe ni  
bu guan you duo me de ku  
zhi yao neng rang ni kai xin wo shen me dou yuan yi  
zhe yang ai ni_

OKAY, SO FAR I ONLY HAVE THIS DONE! D haha IF YOU WANT YOU CAN ALL SUGGEST WHAT YOU WANT TO **HAPPEN NEXT** THIS CHAPTER ONLY!

**A) Athrun tells Cagalli her love **

**B) Athrun quickly goes to America without telling**

(OKAY!)

**IF YOU WANT YOU CAN PUT DETAILS IN IT**! I WON'T MIND! D I love new ideas. IF your IDEA IS GOOD, I shall take it and dedicate the chapter to you!

**Haha I just want reviews**… AND **ideas for next chapter…** without them **I don't think I can continue writing this story for a long time…** sorry people.


	4. I'll wait for you

**Stay By Me**

_Okay, since it took me around a month to update the third chapter, I am going to update this once EARLY!_

_This story, I would love to dedicate to… **DRUM ROLL PLEASE**_

_Becky, MxCROCKS, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl_

_Thank you for your ideas D Love you all…_

_OH SHYGURLIE! The song on last episode was Lao Shu Ai Da Mi, or Mouse loves Rice. Joice Guo Mei Mei sings it. _

_HAI MEANS YES PEOPLE. Hai – Yes Hai yes, Hai is Yes, Hai es Yes, Hai hay yes, Hai si yes. _

Chapter Four: I'll wait for you

Cagalli reached her classroom. Same old cold classroom, with a freaky teacher.

"Hey Cagalli…" Yzak said sitting down beside her, "Want to go somewhere today?"

"Yeah, like what?" Cagalli giggled as Yzak kissed her on the cheeks. The world seemed to be spinning out of control.

"Hmm, how about Chinlo Italian Restaurant tonight at seven…." Yzak said placing another kiss on Cagalli's cheek, making her giggle more.

"NO WAY!" Mia screamed running towards Yzak, "That restaurant is way off the bills."

"W-what do you mean?" Cagalli asked confused. 'Is there something special about Chinlo?' She thought as she continued to wonder what is going on.

"What are you doing over here?" Yzak spat out rudely, "Are you not suppose to be beside your lover boy over there?" Pointing out Athrun and Kira talking and laughing.

"Offf!" Mia screamed stomping her feet, "Can I come along to Chinlo with you guys?"

"You kidding? We are dating, and you are not being the third wheel." Cagalli said not looking at her.

"How DARE you!" Mia walked off to Athrun and sat on his lap hardly.

"Mia, why'd you do that for?" Athrun said pushing her off, as he rubbed his legs.

"Athrun, honey, when are we getting married?" Mia asked, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"After when I come back from United States." Athrun replied coldly and went back to the conversation with Kira.

But Kira never heard a word of Athrun. He was too busy looking at Lacus, beside Cagalli.

"So, Athrun, you and Lacus broke up?" Kira asked out of topic.

"Yah, and I found out it was not Lacus that I slept with." Athrun gave a disgusted look and pointed to Mia.

"No way!" Kira practically screamed on top of his lungs, "So, would you mind if I uhh— You know get it on with Lacus?"

"TOO much INFORMATION MAN!" Athrun said staring at Kira.

"No, I didn't mean that!" Kira defended himself, "I mean, ask her out…. And how can you call me disturbing when you are the one who slept with Mia." Athrun gave Kira a groan.

"Stop saying that, it was a mistake…" Athrun said, but before he could finish, Mia walked by and sat on his lap again.

"Athrun, How long are you going to United States for?" Mia asked.

"Three years…" He replied coldly.

'So, Athrun's going to United States for three years…' Cagalli thought to herself losing concentration with Yzak.

"Cagalli, are you there?" Yzak asked politely while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yah, I just zoned out for a second or so." Cagalli gave him a giggle.

"Okay, Chinlo at Seven today?" Yzak asked once more staring Cagalli right into her amber eyes.

"Okay, I'll come…" Cagalli said, once again zoned out again.

"So, three years is such a long time!" Mia said giving him a smile. "I hope we get married as soon as we can!"

"I see…" Athrun said with a chuckling Kira beside him.

"Athrun, I want you to take me today, to Chinlo." Mia said straightforward now.

"What? Are you serious?" Athrun screamed on top of his lungs. "You are trying to make me bankrupt aren't you?"

"No! Honey, I would never do that…" Mia stated, "Seven Chinlo, or I'll tell your dad your little secret for that girl over there." Mia said pointing at Cagalli and left to her desk.

"She is trying to bankrupt me, Chinlo costs like 100 dollars per person!" Athrun exclaimed, but was interrupted by Kira.

"My sister?" Kira eyes widened, "Man, you better not touch my sister, you damn sicko…"

"Oi! Kira! I am hurt, I'll never touch your sister, way too ugly…" Athrun laughed loudly.

"What did you say?" Cagalli stood up showing him the fist.

"N-Nothing…" Athrun said then the bell rang, 'SAVE BY THE BELL!" Athrun's head screamed.

---At Athrun's home…---

Athrun reached his house, with a huge smile plastered on his dad's face.

"Father I am home---" Before Athrun could finish his last word, he saw a luggage all packed up, "What is the meaning of this father?"

"You are to leave right this instant." Patrick showed him the plane tickets, "the plane leaves at seven, and you don't want to be late do you?"

"No… Father, I do not…" Athrun replied, taking the plane tickets and left the house immediately.

Athrun looked at his cell phone, then his luggage, then back at his cell phone. 'Should I call?' His mind screamed the name Cagalli over and over again. Everything seems different now; it will never be like before.

--Athrun's POV---

Yes, I had a chance before. It was at the ball, but I lost it over a mistake. If only I could change everything again, if only… I can tell her how much I love her.

The ways she smiles warms me. The way she talks, calms me. The way she acts makes me want her more and more everyday. She makes me want her to be mine. I want her, I need her.

She was everything I ever need. This may be the last time I ever see her again.

I looked at my cell phone and dialled a familiar number. My hands were dialling it themselves.

"Hello?" Someone actually picked up, making me more nervous.

"Hi…" I answered hoping she would not know me, by my voice.

"Athrun, why are you calling so late, I am about to go to Chinlo…" She said quietly.

"We need to talk Cagalli… Please, meet me at Yanoi Park…" I said hoping she'll say yes.

"Hai, I'll come…" Cagalli answered and closed the phone.

_**Sometimes I wake up  
in the dark night  
and in my mind**_

I waited and waited… It is almost seven, and I have to go soon… She lied… she lied right in front of my face…

"Athrun?" Cagalli huffed and puffed, "there you are!" She screamed.

"Cagalli…" I whispered softly.

**_There's a picture of you  
I know someday this dream  
Will come alive_**

"Athrun…" Cagalli looked at him right into his green eyes, "I am going to be late for my date…" Cagalli had to choke out the words 'date'.

---Normal POV---

Within less than a second, Athrun hugged Cagalli tightly against him and could feel tears fall off Cagalli face. All the pain that she had been feeling has finally been released…

_**So for now  
your shadow will do  
I've never seen your face  
but I know you're in my heart**_

"Athrun…" Cagalli clinged onto his shirt so hard, it seemed as if it was going to rip.

"I-I love you Cagalli…" Athrun said softly still holding on Cagalli.

_**Baby someday someplace  
I'll hold you in my arms**_

**_I have a gift for you  
something I have held onto_**

Cagalli looked at him right in the eyes, "You're too late, Zala…" Cagalli said formally, with tears falling off her face.

"I-I know…" Athrun replied, feeling like he wanted to cry himself.

**_Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
from all that I hold inside  
and only you  
will possess  
this heart of innocence_**

"Sorry, Zala…" Cagalli looked at the luggage, "Where are you going…?"

"United States, I have to go before I am late…" Athrun said looking Cagalli right into her eyes, "Did I ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes that I ever saw?"

**_I lay my head down  
on a pillow of white (of white)  
Here in the dark  
I am cradled in peace (ooh)  
No loss from yesterday  
to haunt me at night_**

"Zala, don't make this any harder…" Cagalli cried harder as Athrun pulled her closer to his chest.

"Cagalli, why can't you give me one more chance?" Athrun asked quietly.

**_No tears to dry  
No sad memories  
it isn't hard to hold  
And I will safely keep  
this strength that is in my soul  
until you come to me_**

"Athrun…" Cagalli sobbed quietly into his shirt, "You had the chance from the first day you met me…"

"Cagalli, just give me one more…" Athrun whispered quietly.

**_I have a gift for you  
Something I have held onto  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you  
Will possess  
This heart of innocence_**

"Zala, it's too late…" Cagalli felt more tears burn her eyes as Athrun looked towards the floor, "I am sorry…"

"Cagalli, I love you…." Athrun said letting go of Cagalli.

**_Every night I wish before I fall asleep  
(Make a wish)  
That destiny will take your hand  
And lead you to me  
Oh_**

"Athrun, don't make this any harder…" Cagalli looked away and turned her back to Athrun.

"Cagalli, this isn't for me… either…" Athrun felt tears burned his eyes.

**_I have a gift for you  
Something I have held onto  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you  
Will possess  
This heart of innocence_**

"Athrun, I have to go…" Cagalli said walking away….

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered watching her walk out of his life once more, "I'll wait for you…"

**_I love you_**

---Finished Chapter four of Stay By Me---

**Next Chapter Preview (Some parts on it) Title of next chapter is: It's been three years**

Cagalli ran as quick as she can, hoping to catch Athrun's arrival. It has been three years.

Then, there was a light…. Giving a scream, everything was dark…

---With Mia---

"I have a phone call that Athrun's coming back!" She screamed and took out her car. She opened the car window to scream it to everyone.

Somehow Cagalli must have heard it, here she was, running…. She must be going to see him. 'I cannot let that happen….' Mia thought to herself and closed her eyes.

She stepped on the car's gas. She heard a scream and stopped the car quickly, "what have I done…" Mia asked herself as she started freaking out.

**---End of preview! ---**

Hey, hey, hey, thank you for the new ideas! SEE new ideas promote me to write quicker… and better? At least I hope better!

I love you all….

**Any new ideas? Comment me on it!**

**Love you all!**

**Song is by Jessica Simpsons -- Heart of Innocence**


	5. It's been three years, Still waiting

Stay By Me

I would like to tell you all…. Its actually and FAQ thingy. Some people have been mailing me and asking me about it. Some kept repeating the question. So I thought I add some FAQ once in a while.

Question One: Why isn't there much romance in this?

Answer: Because I don't put much romance in the beginning chapter. Plus they are kids. Romance comes in part two when their adults.

Question Two: Why don't you make the chapter longer?

Answer: Because I am addicted to Guild Wars and I cannot stop playing it. Well think about it this way D At least its 1500 words. D its pretty hard heh!

EVERYONE BEFORE U READ, DOWNLOAD THE SONG LAO SHU AI DA MI (English version) and listen and u read! It mixes well! I would tell you to download another song, but I don't know the title of the song I'm listening to!

Chapter Five: Part Two: It's Been Three Years

Cagalli brushed her hair, looking herself in the mirror. She stilled remember the exact words out of Athrun's lips. It was the only thing making her sane, her love for Athrun has not been wiped away completely yet.

She is currently dating Yzak, still. Cagalli gave herself a breath in and out. The air smelled like crap, and she is yet, on another date with Yzak.

Of course she loved him, if she said she didn't, she would be lying wouldn't she? Why else would Cagalli go out with Yzak?

She looked at her phone and then placed her brush down on her table. Grabbing the phone, she wanted to call him… the guy she loves. But she couldn't. My heart kept calling her to call, but her hands just wouldn't move. It has been three years; he may have been with another girl or something.

'Cagalli… you're so stupid…' Cagalli thought to herself as she hit herself on the head. 'You love him, yet you left him…' She felt like crying. But she got up and brushed her dress to get ready for her date…

_Next day_

Cagalli yawned from her bed, as she grabbed her clothes and got dressed for school, 'A new day, means a new beginning…' Cagalli thought to herself again and smiled sweetly at the mirror. Quickly grabbing her essay she stuffed it in her bag and set out for school…

Cagalli was glad she was no longer late. It is finally 12th grade, and she is graduating soon, she will be in Tokyo University and she will study and stop thinking on him…

"Cagalli!" The teacher screamed at her, "That was the fifth time, where were you?" The teacher said strictly, "I do not want to fail you, now go up and read your essay."

Cagalli quickly stood and grabbed her paper. "Today… I am reading my essay, My Perspective of Life."

'Everyone has different view of life. Life, itself, is complex and cannot be described in a word nor many. It is something you feel, something you experience. Whether it is bad or good, it is the meaning of life. Happiness, sadness, joy, fear, and excitement are only a part of life. To me, the perspective of the world is something more different than any of you have experienced.

Life cannot be described in words, but in meaning. Life is the meaning of the flowers blooming in spring and withering away in the fall. Life is a cry of a new-experienced baby, and the smiles all around you. Life is love, and love is something that only comes once.

To many of the people, they think life as something you just live in, but to me it is a whole different category. Life, to me, is a privilege, not many people can have it. Newborn babies die, people die in car accident, and I am lucky that I am not that person. Life is about living your fullest. Pushing your limit to see what you can exceed.

Life is made up of memories. Memories of times you shared with your friends and family, the smile that lit upon their faces with joy. They are the memories of bad times and good times that you will always treasure. Those memories are life. The love ones, the good ones, the bad ones is what makes you.

My perspective of the life is something that I have experienced and no one will ever. Something that I can tell my grandchild about my memories and experience and for them to pass it on. My perspective of life is this. It is the meaning of life, and no words, can explain the meaning of my life. And that is my perspective of life.'

Cagalli finished and gave a sigh. Her perspective of her life….

"Good job Cagalli…" The teacher said giving them more papers, "Tomorrow you will be graduating, and you will be out of this school. Those papers are the agreement that you all have signed and agreed to. And now I am handing it back to you."

After the teacher finished handing the paper, Cagalli looked outside the window. Grad Dance is tomorrow, everything was ending so fast, everything passed so fast, yet it felt like yesterday.

Breathing in and out, Cagalli felt her phone buzzed. Blood flushed away from her face. What if the teacher took her phone away? Quietly gasping, she put up her hands, hoping the teacher would let her go to the 'Washroom'.

"What is it, Miss Cagalli?" The teacher stared at Cagalli right into her eyes, "What do you want?" The teacher's voice was harsh and hoarse.

"I just need to go to the bathroom…" Cagalli said, giving her the peeing action. She earned a sigh from the teacher and got a yes to leave. Quickly rushing out of the door, she answered her phone.

"Hello, Cagalli speaking."

"Hi, Cagalli, long time no talk… It's Athrun…."

Cagalli felt her heart jump out, 'It's Athrun… It's been so long, I thought I could get over him…' "Hey…. Why are you calling during class?"

"Well Cagalli, I am coming home today at like three more hours… I thought you might want to pick me up at the airport in three hours and we can go out to get coffee."

Cagalli wanted to smile, he called her…. "Sure, Athrun, it'll be like the old times!"

Closing her phone, she quickly walked back into the class, wondering, what does he look like now?"

During the whole class, Cagalli looked at the clock, her eyes never left.

"Cagalli…?" Lacus tapped Cagalli's, but she got no reply, "CAGALLI!" Lacus politely screamed into her eyes.

Cagalli looked at Lacus, startled, "Oh hi lacus… why didn't you call me?"

"I did! You were just too zoning out!" Lacus sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

"A-Athrun…" Cagalli sighed, "He's coming back in three hours. I am gonna pick him up! I am so excited…"

'Oh my goodness!" Lacus hugged Cagalli, "You have waited for so long!"

_Layin' here in your arms and you hold me tight, tight  
Tryin' not to watch the clock  
Tick-tickin' as the time goes by (by)_

Cagalli smiled to Lacus, "I've waited three years…. For him to come back, and now he has." Looking back at Lacus, Cagalli spoke again, "Don't tell anyone!"

"I promise I wont!" Lacus stood up and looked at the clock, just like Cagalli, "It's going to ring… about now!" Lacus was so precise, it scared Cagalli.

"Nice…" Cagalli said, speeding out of the door.

'Athrun is mine!' A girl in the back of the room have eavesdropped, 'He is my boyfriend! He's suppose to marry me!'

_And I know that you'd best be on your way  
But I'm wishing I could make you stay  
Stay with me for awhile_

Cagalli ran as quick as she can, to the airport, where she can finally see Athrun again. She stood on the other side of the street. Looking for someone familiar. "Cagalli!"

The voice was so familiar, it was Athrun. Quickly Cagalli ran across the street and Athrun walked the other way to find the stairs.

_Though... You're near  
Still...I wanna make it clear  
Love... I will always be around_

Mia breathed in and out, 'I Must find Athrun first! I must, I must!' Looking ahead, she saw Cagalli running, and no sigh of anyone.

She drew a breath in, and closed her eyes. Stepping on the gas pedal, she heard a scream. Her breath quickened, as she walked out of her car. There was Cagalli…. On her car, filled with blood.

_You're leaving, I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

Mia looked at the floor where Cagalli stood, 'Thank god there's no blood on the floor.'

Before she realized, she had hit Cagalli… She quickly helped Cagalli into the back seat of her car, and closed the door. Leading over to her car, she wiped the blood off her car and drove off.

_I feel it, already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

Athrun finally found the stairs and he ran down the stairs… There was no Cagalli… Walking into the middle of the road, he saw a speck of blood. But no Cagalli.

Sighing, he walked to a bus stop to get a ride home.

_Kind of hard for me to let you know  
Seldom let my feelings show  
How much I was missing you  
All the little things that make me weak  
Your eyes and the way you speak  
Without you baby, I'm not me (I'm not me)_

Mia quickly drove to the hospital. Getting off her car, she tried to look for anyone for her, if possible, but the nurses ignored her. Since they were too busy, Mia breathes shortened and quickened.

Mia saw a nurse pull a corpse out of the examination room and walked away. She slowly approached the corpse and felt as if her lunch was going to churn out.

_Though... You're near  
Still...I wanna make it clear  
Love... I will always be around_

Quickly, she ran to her car, and searched Cagalli's body for her ID. Grabbing her Id, she went back into the hospital, looking for that Corpse.

After finding the corpse, she slip Cagalli's ID in it and ran out of the hospital and drove off.

_You're leaving, I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye  
I feel it, already_

Driving as fast as she can, Mia thought of a plan… 'Don't go back on me now…' Mia silently prayed.

_Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye _

Mia stopped in front of a grey house. Stepping up those steps, she slowly rang the doorbell. Fear was all over her face. What if he tells everyone about this?

_You're leaving, I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye  
_

"Who's there?" A man shouted and opened the door. His orange was messy and long. It was up to his shoulder.

Mia ducked her head down, "father…. I need your help…"

_I feel it, already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye  
_

Uzumi checked himself out in the middle and smile' That's right, you are still the young one!' He brushed his hair with the comb and smile when the door bell rang.

"Coming…" He stood up as quick as he can and ran to the door. He checked his breathing, once it calmed down, he opened the door, "Hello Sarahanna…" Uzumi smiled at her, Sarah's pink hair was wavy and it turned Uzumi on, "Would you like to come in?"

_  
You're leaving, I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
_

"Yes, I would love to Uzumi…" Sarahanna smiled and walked inside, "Why, you have a lovely house."

"Thank you Sarahanna." Uzumi said leading her to the living room.

_Before the goodbye  
I feel it, already  
_

"Your daughter knows my daughter I believe…" Sarahanna started the conversation and Uzumi just dumbly nod his head.

"My daughter name is Cagalli." Uzumi smiled, "She's graduating tomorrow."

"Really, same as mine, she is graduating tomorrow too. Mia is such a great girl." Sarahanna smiled sweetly, "She does everything very, very good."

_Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
_

"By the way," Sarahanna turned to Uzumi, her eyes locked to his, "Thanks for asking me out…" She smiled sadly and Uzumi slowly hugged her.

"No worries…" Uzumi said and then the phone rang. He jumped out of the hug and walked towards the phone, "Hello?" Uzumi answered.

"Hi, I am calling from Gundam Hospital…" The voice spoke through the phone calmly.

"Why would a hospital call me…?" Uzumi asked

"Well, this is the hardest part sir, but may I ask, what relationship do you have with Cagalli?"

"She's my daughter and tell me now before I ring you neck." Uzumi angrily shouted at the phone.

_Before the goodbye  
_

"Good, well Cagalli Yula Athha has died in a burning incident." The voice continued, "I can help you arrange a funeral if you want…"

There was silence….

"Sir… are you okay… If you want a moment alone, I can give you the time…" The voice spoke again.

"No, it's okay…" Uzumi cleared his throat… "You can arrange the funeral for me… I'll invite people"

"Okay, sir." The voice coughed, "I hope you get better…"

_You're leaving, I'm waiting  
forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
before the goodbye_

Everyone stood there, rain poured onto the faces. Umbrellas where brought onto each person's head. Everyone accepted gracefully, except for two people. Uzumi just stared at the grave, with her daughter buried in, and didn't care about anyone.

The other person was Athrun. He stood there. Tears fell down his eyes onto his cheeks. It seemed like an eternity, Why was he so late to realize that it was Cagalli who kept his alive?

'Forgive me Cagalli….' Athrun whispered the words to the grave and walked towards it. Placing a rose down, he remembered the time she gave him a rose.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Athrun, what are you doing?" Cagalli asked with a huge smile on her lips._

_Athrun didn't reply. And Cagalli frowned; Looked at the patch of flower she picked a rose out of the patch and handed it to Athrun._

_"Why would I need this?" Athrun asked quietly._

_"Sometimes these things make you feel better…" Cagalli smiled "Here take it."_

_He just smiled and took the flower from her, then he heard a ouch, "What wrong Cagalli?"_

_"It's just a sliver, no worries." Cagalli gave him a smile._

End of Flashback 

'I love you Cagalli…' He looked at the red rose on the grave, the same rose Cagalli gave him and he is now giving it back, as an apology, to make her feel better…

'Wait for me… trust me, we'll meet again one day…'

* * *

Here the update of Chapter 5, and sorry for the delay, so I wrote the story longer, it is 2500 words... Pretty much huh? ANyways! Trust me i'll try and update sooner, school is killing me... Im gradding in two years and i neeed to get good grades XD! TEE HEE!


	6. Ready Read Read

Stay by me….

Okay all of you must think that the story sounds like the Korean movie Stairway to Heaven…

In Fact, it is the plot from Stairway to heaven… Just to tell you, it wasn't supposed to end up like Stairway to heaven!

I was planning on writing a story that when Athrun leaves she goes to England and find him… then she never sees him and gets kidnap… But BUT!

THE SHOW STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN!

It is just soooo addicting that I couldn't stop thinking about it! Then I start twisting the story into stairway to heaven…. Well that was with the last chapter only…

Anyways…. The show stairway to heaven…. OH MAN The Main Char guy is soooo HOTT! MAN! Anyways sorry for the confusion… XD!

NOTE! THIS STORY I WILL BE TWISTING IT INTO STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN! I just thot I put it up now, cause I forgot in the last chapter and I'd like to say sorry…. And I didn't know Miku-chan has the same idea… well sorry Miku-chan!


	7. Author Note

Author's Note

I would really love to continue this story however it has been so long since I have watched/read/remember Gundam Seed. I am not able to portray the characters and remember how they look like. I apologize for dropping this story.

At this moment all of my stories are being dropped. I apologize after leaving you guys hanging for months/years.

However, if you guys truly love my stories please do tell me! I will rewrite each story (if you guys want that is) into fictionpress, with my original characters. Please do tell me that

Also, to people(person) who accuse me of writing my own comments, I have better things to do with my life. You can continue thinking I write my own comments if it makes you feel better or for some random reason you want to think that way, but I assure everyone else, I do not comment on my own story. if I do comment, I would always put it into my story.

Anyways, Just pm/comment the story if you would like it continued with different characters. Sorry again, I do not remember how each character is suppose to portray after such a long time.

Thanks !


End file.
